warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Angels of Acquittance
Wow, awesome article, flawed, but then those flaws are hit by coincidence, but hell. IT'S EPIC! [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 10:12, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Thank you. :D It would seem to have been deleted by admin though... :'( do you know about the spacemarine painter site, the bolter and chainsword? Doombringer99 22:15, September 25, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 I do, it just got deleted when it glitched or w/e happened with it. Thank you for telling me about it again. :) Oh, ya, best painter iv ever seen, and your welcome. =] Fleet Space Marine Fleets are extremely specialized after the Heresy. They don't use Imperial Navy ships, and their own ships are specialised for planetary assault and bombardment, and defending themselves from enemy attacks while doing so. As such, they're tough, and carry heavy main guns (Battle Barges have Bombardment Cannons that fire Magma Bombs), but the engines on their heaviest ships, the Battle Barges, are extremely underpowered and consequently, the Battle Barges are quite slow and better suited to taking a solid position and fighting from there. Strike Cruisers are more versatile and very quick by comparison, able to trade broadsides with most other Heavy Cruiser types, but they're not as well equipped for smashing things to bits from orbit. Chapter Fleets generally consist of about three Battle Barges (Chapters who're ridiculously overstaffed like the Black Templars may have more) and about nine to twelve Strike Cruisers. They use Imperial Navy frigates and escorts, as well as Imperial Navy support and supply ships. While the ship types aren't really the kind Space Marines use, your fleet isn't ridiculously oversized. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 12:28, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Heheheh... over-sized fleet... heheheh.... KuHB1aM 13:01, September 27, 2009 (UTC) EDIT: Lol I didn't even comment on the article. Nice work, Patriot, apart from the format structure. KuHB1aM 13:03, September 27, 2009 (UTC) It's not really oversized, considering I've never seen a definitive number for frigates in Space Marine Fleets. //--''Run4My Talk'' 13:10, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :I's my understanding that here is no limit on the number of frigates a Capter can havee, but they're limited to three battle barges max. Lol I was referencing to my own fleet. KuHB1aM 13:12, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :Ah, lolfail by me then. //--''Run4My Talk'' 13:19, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Hey, Patriot398: Woah, dude; a Chapter is limited to three battle barges; that's like Marines 101; any more, and you get the Navy and the inquisition, and Emperor-alone-knows who all else all up in their business.--Jochannon 12:24, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Didn't even see that post till now, thanks Jochannon, fixing it now Patriot398 16:57, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :No problem, man; try checking out Lexicanum. Thanks Thank you for the responses :) So I need to change the type of ship as well, are the new ships suited to be run by regular humans though? I'm liking the idea of recruiting the lower castes on some planets to be trained as naval support. I do kinda want them to have a larger fleet because their homeworld is kinda stuck in the middle of nowhere and it's fairly close to the Tau Empire and the Craftworld Alaitoc and from what I've read the Imperial Fleet isn't exactly the quickest responder to emergency calls. Though the relation between the Tau/Craftworld and the AA is unusually good they are also in not a wonderful position should another Nid fleet come in from that direction. Unrelated question: Since the 10th brotherhood is an Imperial Guard regiment, basically, how unfluffy would it be to give them bolt pistols then have them hop on a space marines back and have them run around together? I think I might try to craft that with one of my models just for the heck of it. Should come out fairly amusing I hope hahah XD --Patriot398 16:59, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Absolutely. The ships are crewed by normal humans, because Space Marines are shock troopers. Their abilities are wasted on ship-to-ship combat unless it's constant boarding actions and hit 'n' run teleport attacks. If they have Imperial Guard Vassal Regiments (the Ultramarines do), it wouldn't be at all surprising for them to have a close working relationship with those regiments. They might even have a small flotilla attatched to the vassal regiments, but they wouldn't have Space Marines on-board at all. The 10th Brotherhood Officers could definitely have Bolt Pistols, but giving them all Bolters and Bolt Pistols would be both costly and impractical (0.75 Calibre, that's damn big), bearing in mind that even a small Bolt Pistol is a bit bigger than a human head, without a magazine loaded (have a look at Inquisitor Models for scale, they're more accurate and detailed in that sense). //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:15, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Oh wow I didn't think the pistols were that big. I wasn't considering giving the IG part bolters... wouldn't that break their arms? Though it doesn't have a stock so the recoil would cause the gun to go up... I've heard about what a .50 cal Desert Eagle can do to the shooter if they aren't prepared for it I'd be afraid to see what a .75 AR would do. Just need to rearrange the fleet so I have the right vessels in it. I realize there are grammar errors, spelling errors, and the form is pretty bad, but I think I just want to get a rough draft down then after that and fixing any canonical issues start getting those things taken care of. Thank you so much once again for the help :) Also, sorry I keep forgetting to sign my name, I'll get the hang of doing so soon. --Patriot398 22:29, September 28, 2009 (UTC) : .75 Calibre Rocket Propelled, mass reactive, self-detonating, armour-piercing slugs deliberately designed to produce even more noise than conventional firearms as a means of scaring the ever-loving shit out of the enemies of mankind. And weilded by the Space Marines, everyone's favourite fanatical Warrior Monks who can punch through a human chest and grapple with Orks. //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:27, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Fertility Issues I think Space Marines are infertile. And since all Space Marines are male, I don't think a pregnant Space Marine is possible. Sorry bro, Nia's gotta go. KuHB1aM 01:04, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Right but that's the flaw that makes them fertile. I don't really know of anything that would prevent a female from becoming a space marine and going through the various trials and surgeries though other than maybe chapter tradition. Sorry mate, the geneseed zygotes are tuned in to the male hormones not female, thats why theyre all male, it isnt possible for a female. Its all genetic not tradition --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 03:22, October 2, 2009 (UTC) the closest thing to a female space marine is the Sisters of Battle. There totally seperate entities though. Doombringer99 03:26, October 2, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 :That and they don't undergo the same genetic modifications. //--''Run4My Talk'' 15:23, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Is there anything stopping a fertile space marine from impregnating a fertile non-space marine? Through natural or artificial means? That would result in a child having some traits if the some of the genes are transfered. Just a thought... might need to relook through the process and find another loophole :P Patriot398 17:37, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Infertile or not, a Space Marine can splatter a human head with one punch. I don't even want to think what one would do to a woman's pelvis . . . probably crush her legs off. //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:47, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Artificial means? Patriot398 18:31, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :It'd be an ordinary child. The Space Marine's traits/Gene Seed are passed on through a separate set of organs (Progenoid Glands). //--''Run4My Talk'' 18:37, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :Two things: 1, Run4's right; all the serious changes in a Marines are the result of implants and surgery; no changes on the genetic level, so there's really nothing they are able to pass on, sorry. 2, people have to be genetically predisposed to the treatment for all the special organs and stuff to take: so if these Marines are able to breed, it means their sons will be eligible to become Marines; this would make recruiting new members and replacing losses much easier for the Chapter. Try checking out the Lexicanum article on it--Jochannon 18:49, October 2, 2009 (UTC) D'oh! alright... Haven't read anything that Squats can modify genetic code, or anyone else cept the nids for that matter, so I guess Nia has to go then... unless she's just apart of the 10th or under that catagory? Would that work? Is Jiken fine or must he be turned into a guardsman as well? Patriot398 16:52, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Squat/Demiurg controversy No, man, Squats are gone. Removed from the setting by GW. //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:01, October 3, 2009 (UTC) According to what I've read the Squats were eaten by the Tyranids, as seen on the page, but few pockets of them are still said to exist. Patriot398 18:14, October 3, 2009 (UTC) "Only a few scattered and embittered remnants of Squats survive throughout the Imperium"~ Lexicanum. So there are a few still around, though the time frame of the Squats on my page are when they were in the process of being wiped out. Patriot398 18:17, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Official stance would say otherwise. //--''Run4My Talk'' 18:20, October 3, 2009 (UTC) the replace squats with demiurg whoever its spelled. It would work if there wasn't the problem with Space Marines working with Aliens. Unless of course, the Space Marines are employing the Abhuman Demiurg as Menials. //--''Run4My Talk'' 19:04, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Well basically. Tyranids attack a trading hub of the Demiurg and the Space Marines come in and defeat the Nids and essentially take over the planet with the Squats/Demiurg as servants/slaves. Does that work? Patriot398 19:15, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :Actually, it does. Stomping their enemies and then oppressing them using them as unpaid labour. //--''Run4My Talk'' 19:21, October 3, 2009 (UTC) They aren't oppressing them they're...ummm... trading with them for protection? :P I need a link for the demiurg... Patriot398 07:05, October 8, 2009 (UTC) http://wh40k.lexicanum.com/wiki/Demiurg. there ye go. Heh, sounds like some extortionist marines =P [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 08:22, October 8, 2009 (UTC) lol, if it works it works :D. So demiurg, they have advanced tech but didn't necessarily specify as to what so my plasma can stay and I'm going to assume they have as good or better hydroponics as the Squats had before they were eaten and the Imperium, ie GW, decided to blacklist them. Is it reasonable to assume the Demiurg would establish a trading world or would I need to go with something like, suck into a warp storm and spit out in the system with a damaged ship? Patriot398 22:19, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :Could go with Space Marines shot 'em down while they were chewing up the resources on an Imperial World, beat the survivors to a pulp, handed their stuff over to the Mechanicum, sterilized them and then turned them into slave labour. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 22:24, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Actually they specialize in Ion tech. which i'm sure the mechanicum would be scrambling to get their hands on [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 22:26, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :Their ships. The Mechanicum is interested in their drives. Even a damaged Stronghold ship would put the Mechanicum in a deep debt to you. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 22:28, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :I'd rather Find an working STC [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 22:35, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ::That's an obvious up, but if you can't get an STC Schematic, go for the abhuman tech. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 22:37, October 8, 2009 (UTC) hmm... eh, given the marines at the time of the arrival at Esoterra were exclusively chaos marines I don't think showing up at an Imperial World would be a good place since they would be fairly well known in the Imperium from reports and would kill the shroud of secrecy around the chapter I'm hoping to create. Ion tech... so I'd pretty much have to figure out/create ion rifles to replace plasma guns. Not too keen on that but it's do-able. I'm not sure I want Imperium folks gathering around esoterra tho... Esoteric: belonging to the select few. Also given the Chapter Master is an abhuman and the Grand Master Librarian isn't human either... I don't think the inquisition would look favorably on them, though Ryskin would remind them of sanguinius b/c of the wings. Would they consider him a mutant because of that? And he's a psyker no one really knows about... of course the Imperium at large has no idea about that... actually no one except Lucio and Ryskin themselves know since Lucio always travels in specially built power armor (a "prototype") and Ryskin only appears at ceremonies and in critical battles.Patriot398 23:56, October 8, 2009 (UTC) I've gone through and changed the Squats to Demirug and have edited the enhanced plasma to being ion tech. Also changing the homeworld to being a trading post. Patriot398 22:29, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Hmm, i may do something similar with my wildhammer demiurg, may change the name too--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:34, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Chapter Master/Librarian More heresy has been posted. Just remember that I'm not making an Ultramarines chapter. Have at it. Patriot398 06:21, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Oh, and once I get everything on there and okeydokey I'm going to need some serious help with the format... it's poorly organized I think and I realize it but... I don't really know how to fix it much. Patriot398 17:24, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Should I copy and paste Bolshacks convo onto his chapter page and delete it on here? Would be more convenient to find for yall to reference I think. Patriot398 17:25, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :Go for it. And change the bit with the Squat Chapter Master. A Chapter Master needs to be a Space Marine approved by other Chapter Officials. No way in hell an abhuman would get in, never mind one whose race is known to associate with the Tau. //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:30, October 11, 2009 (UTC) ...What Chapter officials? There weren't any officials at that point, just marines being lead by visions...essentially anyway. Keep in mind that Lucio didn't have a body for a period of time and had direct orders from the Lion himself and he jumped into the first thing he could get which happened to be a Demiurg. I guess its still a squat on the page... thought I fixed all that. I guess I could just have him find a random fallen Marine...Patriot398 18:46, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :Mostly other Captains. The likes of the Chief Librarian and Master of Sanctity would also definitely have a say. And it does say Demiurg on the page, not Squat. That was my mistake. //--''Run4My Talk'' 18:53, October 11, 2009 (UTC) The chief librarian didn't come along till a bit after this... I need to workout the whys on Ryskin anyway. master of Sanctity? help... Patriot398 19:09, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :Master of Sanctity is the Head Chaplain. And there had to be a predecessor before the dude with the wings (who'd be killed for being mutated). //--''Run4My Talk'' 19:22, October 11, 2009 (UTC) When you figure out how to kill a several billion year old angel of death, one that has slain a C'tan in battle, let me know. If that was the case anyway wouldn't Sanguinius have been killed in the Imperium for being a mutant? And seeing some of the stuff Marines get put into them aren't Marines themselves mutants? It isn't normal to spit poison... Umm, let me put this out there once again. When all the forces arrived at Esoterra they were all regular marines who were promoted after the fact so it is kinda difficult for their to have been a precursor and Master of Sanctity before he became a demiurg which happened during the battle for Esoterra against the 'Nids. Patriot398 19:28, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :Sanguinius was running around before the Imperium began to connect Chaos and mutation. Space Marines aren't mutated by Chaos, they're genetically engineered. As for the Angel of Death thing, that'll need a change too. And any Anti-Daemon weapon, Psycannon, Force weapons etc etc could do it, as would psychic power. And the Angel of Death thing, just no. Spirits and the like get eaten in the Warp, where they live. Killing a C'tan, no. They reform their bodies, and with a few exceptions, they consumed each other, and have only reawakened recently, so it wouldn't have been running around for your Angel of Death to kill. //--''Run4My Talk'' 19:32, October 11, 2009 (UTC) He isn't a spirit, he's an angel in physical form and he's been around long enough for the C'tan. I believe the C'tan were around when the Old Ones were which is a relatively short time ago for him if my timeline is correct (several million years I believe) The warp is where demons live, i think if there was an angelic/heavenly state it would be situated elsewhere than the warp and if it must be the warp seeing as demons come out of the warp from time to time via ritual or other reasons what is to keep him in the warp is a ritual was completed by say a saint or something intentionally or not? Although intentionally wouldn't make any sense since the Imperium hates warp stuff generally so it would have to be unintentionally or perhaps the Emperor himself given I believe he is supposed to be as old as humanity and may have had dealings with him. Also, isn't the Warp relatively new? Didn't it open up after certain events took place? From the little bit I've constructed based on limited knowledge Ryskin was merely an average reaper cutting out and transfering the souls of various races until something happened (refusal of an order perhaps?) and was condemned to physical form, which would have transfered him to no longer being a spirit and thus no longer needing to be contained by the warp. Seeing as the Emperor has had many manifestations/reincarnations/long life and wisdom he may have knowledge of him. Patriot398 19:45, October 11, 2009 (UTC) The Warp has been around as long as the physical universe. It was calmer in the past. And Angels don't exist in 40k. The astral plane is not a nice place. The Warp does not have nice or heavenly places. They're all horrible places where souls are tormented for eternity and/or eaten by big Daemons with strong Warp Presences. In short, it's not in keeping with the Universe and really should go. And by eaten in the Warp, I mean swarmed and devoured because he'd have a strong Warp Presence, like a psyker. //--''Run4My Talk'' 19:51, October 11, 2009 (UTC) the warp "opened up" after the fall of the eldar, when the eye of terror came into existance.. several million years ago.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 19:52, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :About Ten Thousand actually. But the Warp was around a lot longer than that. There are Daemon Princes older than that. //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:00, October 11, 2009 (UTC) i know, but he said when did it first "open up"--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 20:15, October 11, 2009 (UTC) I didn't mean that it would be a nice place I just meant that there might be an opposite. Although in this case since he is an angel of death wouldn't that just make him a pretty daemon anyway? Going off of that he can fit hidden within the imperium because of Malal which according to the sister canon site states that he goes after chaos generally and not after the other groups. " To be a follower of Malal is to be a chaotic warrior bent upon shedding the blood of other chaotic creatures" which fits very well into the specific aggression of the AA against chaos, particularly Slaanesh. Besides, psykers exist within the imperium as all librarians, to my knowledge anyway, are psykers so that part seems to be a must since he is the head librarian of the AA. I see no reason why he will not fit into the universe, he's essentially a very powerful psyker that performs the same role as every other librarian in the imperium. He has a shady past but other than that how he acts in the present is about the same as any other librarian. Patriot398 21:12, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :Now you're saying that he might be a Daemon? That won't bring the Inquisition down on them at all . . . actually, that's an interesting idea. I suppose it'd be a great idea for the Chief Librarian to be a Daemon. But then, that's some serious Chaos corruption, so whether or not the Daemon is a Chaos hunter, the Imperium won't be at all happy. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:19, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :EDIT: And when did I say psykers didn't exist in the Imperium? They do, but need decades of training, and/or Soul Binding to prevent a Daemon coming along and eating their souls, then possessing their body and going on a rampage. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:21, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Whos a daemon?????????--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:41, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Pretty much since the other idea is non-canon friendly according to you. I'm kinda crafting this as I go seeing as I'm still a relative newbie to the 40k universe so if one idea doesn't quite work and then I try another one. Not saying this to be demeaning or anything you just seem a little irritated that it keeps changing, sorry :( For the chaos corruption, im not sure how much there will really be since most of them have been that route before but the recruits may have some... As far as the Inquisition thats why there are secrets. The Dark Angels have had the same problem with Inquisitors and Inquisition as far as heresy is concerned and have kept the Inquisition mostly off their backs from what I know. Patriot398 21:42, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :I like that idea. The Chief Librarian being possessed by a Daemon. And the Dark Angels haven't as much kept the Inquisition off their backs as much as just kept them at bay. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:49, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Oh, the librarian, makes sense, a bit. he could've been posessed when he was in training and learnt to control it.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:54, October 11, 2009 (UTC) I'm still thinking in terms of him being a daemon of malal rather than being possessed by malal. Sorry I hadn't seen your post Bolshack. I vaguely remember reading that the DA won't fight alongside an inuisitor for their reasons, but I can't seem to find it in my codex... was that true? Patriot398 22:00, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Malal. malal. that name sounds familiar--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:02, October 11, 2009 (UTC) chaos god that fights other chaos forcesPatriot398 22:13, October 11, 2009 (UTC) definately sounds familiar now, you from the other warhammer wiki where Malal was a primarch?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:14, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Nope, sorry. This is my first fanon wh40k wiki. Patriot398 22:19, October 11, 2009 (UTC) ok,--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:27, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Any more critique? Patriot398 19:01, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Esoterra System Yea, what planets does (your homeworld's name eludes me) have in it's star system?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 20:11, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :That's not entirely necessary. You don't really need to put that in, but if you want to, feel free. //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:32, October 13, 2009 (UTC) *organized the talk page, hope you don't mind* hmmm.... more bases for more fighters? Does the imperium have the technology to harvest gases/material from gas giants? Also does the Imperium and imperial craft work well with binary systems and would they be able to see through the increased magnetic fields? Or perhaps I should run with a cold brown dwarf... would that help it stay of the 'Nids "radar" since a brown dwarf is the result of a previously novae/supernovae and is normally unstable for life?Patriot398 22:06, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :I'm not sure about the Gas Giant thing. They might harvest hydrocarbons and the like from their upper atmoshperes, but I doubt they could go very deep. As for the binary stuff, it presumably does, but I'm not sure about how all the Machine Spirit stuff factors into that. Seeing through magnetic fields probably depends on the vessel. As for the Brown Dwarf, if it's unsuitable for life, why are the Space Marines there? //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:10, October 13, 2009 (UTC) brown dwarf isnt a "brilliant" place to be, there wont be anough light getting to the planet, and thats one thing you can take from me, i'm a astronomer.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:13, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :Not to mention the horrifying levels of radiation left after a Supernova. Made all the worse because an event like that would strip most planets in the star system of their ozone layer, if not their entire atmoshpere. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:15, October 13, 2009 (UTC) depends on how long ago the supernova happened, but yes Run4, i agree with you about there being no atmosphere.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:17, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :Radiation doesn't just disappear. It hangs around until absorbed, such as by a planet with no ozone layer or atmosphere left to protect it. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:19, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Exactly.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:20, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Like my burnin' fur quote? muhahaha--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:20, October 13, 2009 (UTC) So not only is the Brown Giant leaking Neutron Radiation and Gamma Radiation into the solar system (not to mention the possibility of Strangelets), the planets themselves are irradiated. Sounds like a great place for a family holiday . . . //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:22, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Eh, it does clash with the Nids showing up and eating things. Although I did kinda want it to be a barren world, all the equipment/cores/forge/barracks/temple/and anything else thats important is in the maze beneath the surface anyway so I wasn't worried about the lack of ozone or the radiation since everything is buried beneath bedrock. Then the nids wouldn't have shown up either so that part doesn't make any sense. Patriot398 22:24, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :Gamma Radiation will go through a lot of rock. And the rock itself would be irradiated after the Supernova. And the Strangelets, well, they could, theoretically at least, destroy the entire universe. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:29, October 13, 2009 (UTC) i agree with pstriot, tyranids WOULD NOT show up on a barren planet, there would be no bio-mass to harvest.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:34, October 13, 2009 (UTC) and who/what are the strangelets?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:36, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :Strangelets are a hypothetical Strange Matter Particle potentially produced in high-frequency energy collissions or interactions (such as collisions between rays of Cosmic Radiation). If Strange Theory isn't a giant hock of crap, then Strangelets could convert Normal Matter to Strange Matter, thus producing another, larger and more stable Strangelet, which can and will in turn collide with more normal matter and convert it. And so on and so on in an Ice-Nine style disaster scenarion in which the entire universe is converted to Strange Matter. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:40, October 13, 2009 (UTC) riiighhhttttt...... oh crap -.-' --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:43, October 13, 2009 (UTC)